Merciless
by JossyRose
Summary: She fell down into a new world filled with monsters from a nightmare. Through determination, she will ensure her survival...by killing everyone else. A look at what is going on in Genocide-Protagonist's mind throughout the run based on a comic I saw on DeviantArt. Probably won't go through the entire game, but that mostly depends on what you guys want.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Noooo! My computer restarted when I was halfway done with this chapter before I got to save it and the story just...disappeared! I hate this crappy thing! Anyway, let's try this again...I have recently become OBSESSED with Undertale; I've seen several playthroughs on all modes and will eventually play this game myself when I get the money. Personally, for various reasons, my headcannon is that Frisk is 12-teenager years old, and that she is female, and Chara is a boy about the same age, so this will be reflected in the story, though her age will probably never really be mentioned. I apologize if you disagree. Also, this will be the first story I have posted on here in years that is not a series of one-shots, woo hoo! Also, I don't think I'm going to write for the whole game, but I might, and I may write for the other routes as well. It is mostly based on this picture here: art/UNDERTALE-SPOILERS-Is-this-bravery-567163610**

The sky was dim...darkness was already beginning to engulf the world, though she had not yet had supper...the tell-tale signs of winter. Winter truly was such a depressing season. The air grew colder...the nights became agonizingly long...the days shortened...It was harder to forget her troubles in winter. The girl's sneakers squished into the soft earth, smoothing down the dew laced grass. Her baggy jeans dragged against the ground, muck clinging to the cuffs as she ventured through the forest.

Her eyes lifted to the mountain: Mt Ebbot. There was a legend surrounding this place; she had heard it from another child when she was much younger. Supposedly, any person who wandered around here, never returned. Well, she was alright with that.

The girl wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her striped shirt, though there was no liquid dripping down her cheeks...force of habit she supposed. She hadn't cried in a very long time. After a while, she had seemed to become numb to the pain...hollow...empty. As the young one walked, something caught her eyes. Her steps were soft as she approached the large hole in the ground, cautiously observing it without getting too close. After all, she wouldn't want to plummet to her death. She had thought of suicide several times throughout her young life, but she had discovered that escaping in such a way was impossible for her; it seemed that she had too strong a will to live.

With a slight hum of curiosity, her sneaker pressed down into the leaves littering the ground, approaching the abyss.

Her foot caught on something, a root it seemed, and the child soon found herself face-planting into the ground, sliding toward the hole. She thrashed and groped, but was unable to find anything to catch herself, and with that, the girl disappeared into the crater with a sharp screech of fear as only darkness embraced her.

 **A/N I know that the human in the beginning of the game is Chara, and not the protagonist, but I decided to give her a similar reason for falling, but while I believe Chara attempted suicide, I think Frisk's fall was just an accident. I'll probably write something about Chara eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

Still _._

That's how she lay; motionless in a bed of golden flowers, eyes closed, breath soft and shallow. She didn't think she was dead, in fact, it was quite a stretch to say she was thinking at all; for the first few moments after she had fallen, her mind remained blank, almost peaceful. It was not until she felt a soft hand brush against her face that her brain began racing and consciousness filled her instantly. The girl sat up on instinct, but immediately regretted it. Pain seared through her body, reawakening old aches that must have dulled sometime during her blackout.

This is how she knew she was alive, which she supposed, was a good thing, even if the reminder was rather unpleasant. Her eyes drifted through the darkness, unable to rest upon whoever had touched her.

"Hello?" she tested her voice, which was dry and raspy. Its usage induced a fit of coughs.

The thought of laying back down and resting further crossed her mind, but she didn't feel safe here, wherever here was. With a pained groan, she forced herself to stand and glanced around, still unable to see much. This was dangerous, she knew, but there was little choice in her sight, so she took a cautious step forward and, when nothing immediately killed her, began walking slowly. Eventually, she made contact with a wall and was forced to turn, where she found what she could only assume was a door or gateway.

A patch of light drew her attention and as she approached, she saw a small circle of grass housing a single, yellow flower, like the ones she had fallen upon. She smiled.

"Howdy!"

The girl gave a slight screech at the new voice, nearly tumbling backwards, head whipping around to find the owner of the sound.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Her eyes widened and she took a step towards the plant, mouth hanging agape. She was losing her mind, she had to be. Still, if this was insanity, she wasn't so sure she minded. The flower greeted her with a friendly smile and kind voice, something the girl was not used to.

"Hmm...you're new to the Underground, aren't cha?"

The child licked her dry lips and nodded.

"Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach ya how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

The young one gasped as she felt an odd sensation fill her body and a ghostly red heart pulled away from her chest, floating in the air in front of her. Her sneakers were no longer touching the ground, but she, too, was levitating. An audible squeak left her lips but little more as she attempted to reorient herself.

"See that heart? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being," the golden flower explained.

She inhaled sharply and tried to reach out to the heart, but found she was unable, and all she managed was to fill herself with nausea.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"Wha-?"

"What's LV stand for?"

She nodded to indicate that this was her question.

"Why, LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don't you? Don't worry. I'll share some with you!"

Small white dots filled the air in front of her, surrounding her soul, which she noticed was much closer to her body than before.

"Down here love is shared through little, white 'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

As the pellets drifted toward her, she dashed to the side without thinking about it, though the action caused a wave of dizziness to overcome her. When she glanced down, she noticed that the flower, Flowey, was scowling at her.

"Hey buddy, you missed them," but his grin returned soon after, "Let's try again, okay?"

The dots began to enclose her again, but she shook her head and moved away.

Flowey growled as her feet touched down to the ground.

"Is this a joke?" the plant hissed.

The girl shook her head.

"Are you brain dead?" his voice raised, "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!"

The human swallowed and jumped to the side as the bullets zoomed toward her.

The flower's face twisted and contorted. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

She glanced around in fear as the pellets fully circled around her.

"Die!" the flower laughed as the bullets moved in closer to the trapped human.

She crouched and covered her head with her arms like a frightened child might, only looking up when she heard the pained and shocked shriek of Flowey. In front of the girl stood a goat-like woman, extending a hand to the girl.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...Ah, do not be afraid, my child."

The human took the hand of the creature and allowed the woman to pull her to her feet. When the girl glanced down, she saw that the red heart was seeping into her clothing and skin, returning to her body. With another glance at the monster, she stepped back, eyes wide.

"I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins," the adult greeted, "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come. I will guide you through the catacombs. This way."

With those words, Toriel turned and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the young human to wonder what she had gotten into, and whether or not it would be more intelligent to stay put, or follow the strange woman. With little choice, the girl found herself walking in the direction of the goat lady through a decrepit looking archway. The human inhaled deeply, and stepped through it, dread settling itself in her stomach.

 **A/N Sorry for the wait, and I know this isn't the most exciting chapter, but keep in mind, it is still the beginning. Schoolwork has been keeping me busy, and I need to get caught up with my studies if I don't want to be doing school during break, and on top of that, my family recently moved to a new house, so I have been getting settled in. I hope this wasn't too disappointing. All dialogue is from the game, which I have now played like five times on pacifist and neutral. I can't seem to bring myself to actually play Genocide. Either I don't want to kill Papyrus or I get stuck on Undyne. Sigh.**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing the girl noticed about the place she had stepped into was that it was garishly purple, to the point of obsession. Toriel stood, hands interlaced with each other in front of her, a warm smile on her face. The monster showed no unease or surprise around the human, as if she had done this time and time again before. The girl, however, did not match the elder's enthusiasm. Still, she stepped forward, and as she did, Toriel turned and began walking toward some stairs, beckoning the teenager to follow, which she did.

The shadow of the ruins loomed above. Determination coursed through her as she walked up the steps lightly. She and Toriel journeyed to the next room.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one," Toriel said gently.

 _New home?_

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins."

The creature stepped in a square pattern across gray tiles embedded in the floor, causing the door to the next room to open. Instead of going to the next room straight away, Toriel stepped back into the center of the room they currently were standing in.

"The ruins are filled with puzzles: ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

With that, Toriel vanished into the next room. The girl cautiously followed suite, but not before reading the plaque attached next to it.

 _A clue..._

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches," Toriel explained, "Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip."

The human trailed behind, but followed, deviating from the lighter purple path only to flip the switches with yellow arrows pointing toward them, then moving to stand in front of Toriel once more.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room."

And that they did. The girl was beginning to find a pattern in the coloring of the rooms, finding not much to be different save for the stream which she had been tempted to drink from in the last one, and the lone standing, cotton dummy placed in here.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation."

That didn't sound like any fight the child had ever been in or heard of.

"Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

The woman stepped aside, leaving room for the girl. When she stepped in front of the dummy, the human was reminded of her self-defense classes. It had been one of the few places she felt truly happy, where she could get out her aggression and pain, taking it out on the inanimate. The girl grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet a couple times before shifting her weight back and leading a round-kick to the side of the doll's head. The dummy burst into a puff of a powdery substance, leaving bits of cotton and fabric behind.

 _ **Well done!**_ She congratulated herself, though somehow, it didn't feel like it was her own thoughts speaking to her. What a ridiculous notion.

"Ahh, the dummies are nor for fighting! They are for talking!" Toriel reminded, a patient smile remaining on her face, though it hid an unseen shadow of sorrowful familiarity, "We do not want to hurt anybody, do we...? Come now."

The two exited.

"There is another puzzle in this room..." the goat-woman began thoughtfully, "I wonder if you can solve it?"

As Toriel disappeared around a corner, a frog-like creature jumped out in front of the younger one, lashing out at her. The girl sprung backwards, glancing over to see where the adult had gone, but the elder was nowhere in sight. Taking a step back, the girl laid eyes upon a bent, stick resting on the ground. Her hand shot out to grab it and she slashed at the hostile monster, striking it directly down the front. The creature gave a pained cry of injury before fading into dust. About to drop the stick she was holding, the human stepped forward, then placed her newfound weapon in her back pocket as she proceeded.

Toriel was standing in front of a path of spikes. She turned around to meet the child, her smile wavering slightly.

"This is the puzzle, but..." she glanced back at the spikes, then took the hand of the young human, "Here, take my hand for a moment."

The monster led the girl across the spikes evidently safe to walk on, in a path leading to the other side. She then released the human and turned to her again.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." With that, she proceeded to the next room.

When the girl met her, Toriel once more spoke, "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this."

Toriel raced down the hall, too quickly for the human to keep pace with, but the girl followed suit with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't a toddler; she knew how to walk through rooms and down halls without the constant attention of an adult. Although, now that she thought about, glancing around, this strange and unfamiliar place was rather creepy without the comforting presence of the strange woman. Not that she trusted Toriel in the least, but thus far, she had been the only creature to have not attacked the young human. What if other frog monsters and creepy flowers showed up? The girl's pace slowed just slightly before speeding up, wishing to finish the drawn out trek across the purple room.

As she neared the next door, the goat-woman appeared from behind one of the pillars in the room. She stood in front of the path with her usual warm smile.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time."

"I-It's okay...I was not worried..." her throat was still very sore and she began regretting not taking a drink of the water she had seen a few rooms passed. Toriel's smile widened at the response and she nodded.

"Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise...t test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here, it is dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

Toriel walked away to the other room, leaving the human by herself. It took all of three seconds for the girl to decide that she was leaving this place, and Toriel had given her the perfect opportunity to do so without having to harm the only seemingly kind monster she had stumbled across. The human reached a hand back to the stick she still had on her, and then reached to the bandage around her arm, moist and sticky with blood, probably needing to be changed. She swallowed and proceeded to the next room, ready to kill anything that got in her way.

 _ **Good.**_

 **A/N I had really, really wanted to get the fight with Toriel in here, but the chapter was getting longer, so I decided to cut it here. I promise the next chapter will have the fight and the protagonist leaving the ruins.**


End file.
